


sunset on the beach

by vaahtokarkki



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, I have never finished a fic this fast but sometimes you Gotta, M/M, uhhh they're soft and gay on the beach and thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaahtokarkki/pseuds/vaahtokarkki
Summary: On Kanata's birthday, Kaoru asks him for a walk on the beach.





	sunset on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> a month ago I told myself I don't have enough time to write Kanata a birthday fic but then I saw the translations for what Kaoru said when he came to Kanata's party and. I just had to. if you haven't seen them, basically it's just Kaoru asking Kanata for a walk on the beach and Kanata saying he'll come later in the evening, so this is set after the birthday party!

The sun is already starting to set by the time Kaoru finally pulls Kanata aside and takes him to the beach. The day has been long, and Kanata is grateful for the breather – even more so since it's with Kaoru.

Kaoru promised he'd be extra attentive today, and he keeps that promise, not protesting when Kanata reaches for his hand.

"I really 'enjoyed' today", Kanata breaks the silence, and Kaoru turns to look at Kanata with a faint blush adorning his cheeks. The sunset gives his hair what looks like a crown, and is it terribly bad Kanata wants to kiss him?

It _is_ his birthday, so he should be allowed to.

"I'm glad", Kaoru's voice is soft. "And I'm glad you agreed for a walk."

"Hehe… 'me' too", Kanata giggles. "Kaoru is so much more 'relaxed' when we are 'alone'."

"H-huh", Kaoru looks away. The tips of his ears are pink – if he doesn't stop being so cute, Kanata will _have_ to kiss him, sooner or later.

They walk along the beach, hand in hand, and Kaoru stares at the ocean, but Kanata can't tear his gaze from Kaoru. He looks beautiful today, the sun against the ocean as his backdrop.

"Kaoru?" Kanata asks, and when Kaoru looks back at him, his eyes are gold, the sky reflected on them. "I want to be 'spoiled' more."

It's okay to be selfish today, right? If Kaoru wasn't prepared for this, he wouldn't have asked Kanata along in the first place.

"More?" Kaoru laughs. "Let's see… I should have something left…”

Kaoru finds a few fish-shaped candies from his pocket, but when he offers them to Kanata, Kanata opens his mouth instead.

Kaoru hesitates for only a moment. With an embarrassed cough, he feeds the candies to Kanata, who happily accepts them.

“Mm… ‘thank you’, Kaoru~” Kanata hums. “This is ‘enough’.”

After a while, Kaoru stops walking, and Kanata stops beside him.

“There’s… hmm… one more gift I have, if you will accept it.”

“I will accept ‘anything’ from ‘Kaoru’”, Kanata says quietly, and means every word.

“Well… close your eyes, then. It’s a surprise~”

Kanata does as instructed, and reluctantly lets go of Kaoru’s hand when he pulls it away. For a moment, nothing happens, and Kanata is about to open his mouth, when Kaoru sets his warm hands on both sides of Kanata’s face, running his thumbs over Kanata’s cheeks.

When Kaoru speaks, his breath tickles at Kanata’s lips.

“Happy birthday, Kanata-kun”, he whispers, before gently placing his lips upon Kanata’s.


End file.
